1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, and more particularly to a an adapter for an optical fiber cable, wherein each of the optical fiber cables with connectors can be removed from the respective connecting tube easily and rapidly for replacement, thereby shortening the testing time, and thereby enhancing the testing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional adapter 7 for an optical fiber cable in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 13 comprises a first connecting member 71 having a plane 711 and a positioning sleeve 712 inserted into the plane 711, a second connecting member 72 having a plane 72 rested on the plane 711 of the first connecting member 71 and a positioning sleeve 722 inserted into the plane 721, and a connecting tube 73 having a first end 731 inserted into the positioning sleeve 712 of the first connecting member 71 and a second end 732 inserted into the positioning sleeve 722 of the second connecting member 72.
However, the positioning sleeve 712 is inserted into the plane 711 of the first connecting member 71 to combine with the first connecting member 71, and the positioning sleeve 722 is inserted into the plane 721 of the second connecting member 72 to combine with the second connecting member 72, so that the two positioning sleeves 712 and 722 are not aligned with each other easily, thereby increasing difficulty in the working process and decreasing the precision of the products. In addition, the optical fiber cable cannot be mounted on and removed from the conventional connector 7 easily and rapidly for replacement, thereby increasing the testing time and decreasing the testing efficiency.
Another conventional adapter for an optical fiber cable in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 14 comprises two connecting members 71A each having a plane 711A and a positioning sleeve 712A inserted into the plane 711A, and a connecting tube 74A having two ends each inserted into the positioning sleeve 712A of the respective connecting member 71A.
However, the positioning sleeve 712A is inserted into the plane 711A of the connecting member 71A to combine with the connecting member 71A, so that the two positioning sleeves 712A are not aligned with each other easily, thereby increasing difficulty in the working process and decreasing the precision of the products. In addition, the optical fiber cable cannot be mounted on and removed from the conventional connector easily and rapidly for replacement, thereby increasing the testing time and decreasing the testing efficiency.
Another conventional adapter 8 for an optical fiber cable in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 15 and 16 comprises a connecting seat 81 formed with an insertion hole 812 and an inner thread 811, a connecting sleeve 82 mounted on the connecting seat 81 and formed with an insertion hole 822 and having an outer thread 821 screwed into the inner thread 811 of the connecting seat 81, and a connecting tube 83 having two ends inserted into the insertion hole 812 of the connecting seat 81 and the insertion hole 822 of the connecting sleeve 82 respectively.
However, the insertion hole 812 of the connecting seat 81 and the insertion hole 822 of the connecting sleeve 82 are not aligned with each other easily, thereby increasing difficulty in the working process and decreasing the precision of the products. In addition, the optical fiber cable cannot be mounted on and removed from the conventional connector 8 easily and rapidly for replacement, thereby increasing the testing time and decreasing the testing efficiency.
Another conventional adapter 9 for an optical fiber cable in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 17 comprises a connecting seat 91 having a center formed with a connecting hole 913 having a first end formed with a first inserted hole 911 having an end face formed with a first inner thread 9111 and a second end formed with a second insertion hole 912 having an end face formed with a second inner thread 9121, a first connecting sleeve 93 having an outer wall formed with an outer thread 933 screwed into the first inner thread 9111 of the connecting seat 91 and an inner wall formed a first receiving hole 931, a first connecting tube 92 having two ends inserted into the first insertion hole 911 of the connecting seat 91 and the first receiving hole 931 of the first connecting sleeve 93 respectively, a second connecting sleeve 95 having an outer wall formed with an outer thread 951 screwed into the second inner thread 9121 of the connecting seat 91 and an inner wall formed with a second receiving hole 952, and a second connecting tube 94 having two ends inserted into the second insertion hole 912 of the connecting tube 91 and the second receiving hole 952 of the second connecting sleeve 95 respectively. In addition, the first receiving hole 931 of the first connecting sleeve 93 has an end formed with a first catch edge 932 rested on the first connecting tube 92, and the second connecting tube 94 has an outer wall formed with a second catch edge 941 rested on the second connecting sleeve 95.
However, the first insertion hole 911 and the second insertion hole 912 of the connecting seat 91 are not aligned with each other easily, thereby increasing difficulty in the working process and decreasing the precision of the products. In addition, the optical fiber cable cannot be mounted on and removed from the conventional connector 9 easily and rapidly for replacement, thereby increasing the testing time and decreasing the testing efficiency.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adapter for an optical fiber cable.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an adapter, wherein by connection of the quick connector and the insertion posts of the connecting member, each of the optical fiber cables is connected to the testing instrument stably and efficiently, thereby facilitating the testing instrument performing the relevant testing procedures.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an adapter, wherein each of the optical fiber cables can be mounted an and removed from the second insertion hole of a respective one of the connecting tubes easily and rapidly for facilitating replacement, thereby shortening the testing time, and thereby enhancing the testing efficiency.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an adapter, comprising:
an insertion terminal having a first side formed with an insertion end and a second side formed with a receiving space connecting to the insertion end;
a connecting member mounted on the insertion terminal and including a quick connector inserted into the receiving space of the insertion terminal, and a plurality of insertion posts each having a first end connected to a distal end of the quick connector;
a plurality of connecting tubes each having a first end mounted on a second end of a respective one of the insertion posts of the connecting member; and
a plurality of optical fiber cables each having an end mounted on a second end of a respective one of the connecting tubes and each contacting with the second end of a respective one of the insertion posts of the connecting member.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.